1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a program product and a method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a program product and a method for printing marked-up print data in a color appropriate for printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an application executed in a personal computer (PC), characters or regions are partially highlighted in a document. Since a user tends to select a particular color for highlight according to his/her preference, such a color material as toner and ink of the user-selected color may only be consumed. Accordingly, consumption of the particular color material increases.
Furthermore, brightness difference, which is sharply displayed on a display screen, may appear less sharply when printed.
A technique of uniformly consuming ink of different colors is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-227173, which describes a technique of selecting ink to be used for test print in accordance with the remaining amounts of the ink.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-227173, however, the remaining amounts of the ink are equalized for test print only, and the imbalance of consumed amounts of ink caused by the preference for a particular color for markup cannot be corrected.
Furthermore, disadvantageously, brightness difference, which is sharply displayed on a screen, may appear less sharply on a printing image. Furthermore, depending on the correlation between a printing color and a color of a recording medium on which an image is formed, i.e., a background color of the image, printed characters and the like may appear less visible. For example, when characters are printed in yellow on white paper, the yellow characters appear less visible.